Walter (film)
Walter is an American drama/horror film that was released on October 3, 2018. The film follows a young girl named Cassy, who moves into a new neighborhood and befriends a man there named Walter, despite the many rumors of Walter's past. Cast *Mckenna Grace as Cassy Williams *Katherine Heigl as Serah Williams *Stephen Lang as Walter McKenzie *Don Johnson as David Quinton *Zack Ward as Officer Patrick *Emjay Anthony as Henry Quinton Plot A young girl named Cassy and her family move into a new neighborhood called Willowsburrow. Cassy is very sad about the move, as she was forced to leave her friends behind, so her mother, named Serah, takes her to a park to meet new people. Sadly, this doesn't go well for Cassy, as her shy and socially awkward nature make her an easy target for a local bully named Henry, who mocks her by claiming his dog, Butch, will come for her. Cassy runs away from Henry, who chases her with Butch. Cassy manages to get away from Henry when she approaches a strange house which Henry appears to be terrified of. When the one-eyed owner of the house steps out, Cassy runs off screaming. The next morning, Cassy begins to wonder about the house and the owner of it, asking a policeman named Patrick about the ower. Patrick doesn't want to answer the question and leaves, but a small group of children answers Cassy's question instead, revealing that the owner of the house is named Walter and that he supposedly killed his own daughter and, as revenge, his wife shot his eye out. After this, Cassy is once again taken to the park by Serah, where she sees Walter staring at her. He begins approaching her and she tries to run off, tripping and screaming, only for Walter to hand her a stuffed toy, saying that she dropped it on his lawn. Serah comes over to Cassy and aggressively demands to know what Walter did to her. Walter, not wanting her to get any more upset, decides to leave. Once Walter is gone, Cassy explains the situation to him and Serah tries to apologize but Walter is already gone before she can. Later that night, at Cassy's request, Serah takes her to Walter's house where she properly apologizes to him. He forgives her and invites the two into his house. While Serah is still mildly disturbed by Walter, she goes in with Cassy, keeping Cassy close to her at all times. Walter, noticing the tension, admits to the two he knows about the rumors about him but that none of them are true. He goes on to the two that his daughter's death was an accident and that she fell off a cliff, with Walter losing his eye while trying to save her. This earns Serah's sympathy and she attempts to comfort Walter. Meanwhile, Henry returns home to his single father, David. Henry reveals that Butch has been acting odd since he was bitten by a squirrel earlier in the day, but David, not paying attention, tells Henry that it's fine and continues watching TV. Due to this, David is too late when he hears Henry screaming and finds his dead body under a rabid and blood covered Butch. Butch tries to attack David but is shot by him. Not wanting anyone to find out what has happened, David thinks fast and tells Officer Patrick that Walter killed both Henry and Butch. The next morning, Patrick questions Walter but can't find any evidence that he did it, so he lets Walter go. Walter then confronts David and reveals that he knows Butch was rabid and that more than likely Butch killed Henry. The two argue, with David devolving into basic insults until Walter leaves. Not wanting to be caught, David forms a lynch mob and the group goes after Walter, burning his home down and chasing Walter into the forest, where he is shot repeatedly by the mob. Cassy pushes her way through the mob and has her final goodbye with Walter before he bleeds out. Seeing Cassy crying over Walter's corpse makes the lynch mob realizes what they've done and leave. David is the last one to go and is confused when Cassy suddenly stops crying and seemingly begins speaking to Walter's corpse. A confused and slightly afraid David leaves. Cassy is found by her mother, who is horrified by the sight of Walter's body. She takes Cassy away and Cassy, calmly informs her mother that Walter is innocent and that he'll make sure "the bad man" pays for what he's done. Sometime later, David returns home and discovers that all of the lights are on. Blaming his wife for this, he turns them off, seeing an odd shadow through the window in the kitchen. He looks outside and sees nothing so he goes back inside and once again watches TV. David then hears the voice of Henry taunting him, claiming that even after what happened last time he is still attached to nothing but his television. David turns and tries to locate the source of the voice, seeing the same shadow run up the stairs. He chases after it but once again finds nothing. He attempts to go back downstairs, only to encounter what appears to be himself. The doppelganger begins speaking to David, revealing that while growing up David had everything but he still wanted more. The David clone begins morphing into a hideous monster, claiming that David is nothing but a beast on the inside. Objects from all around the house begin floating around David as the monster continues to berate him, ending with its stomach splitting open as Walter steps out of it. After finishing his speech, Walter does nothing but stare at David, who suddenly has a violent heart attack. He spasms on the floor for a short amount of time before collapsing. The next morning, David's body is found by Officer Patrick, who is very confused as to how David had a heart attack, as he was in perfect health. David's body is taken into an ambulance and Cassy approaches the house. She enters it and asks if Walter is there. There is no answer and she gets ready to leave, only for the stuffed toy that she lost to appear on a table. She picks it up and turns, revealing a man standing in front of her. She smiles at him, confirming the man to be Walter as the film comes to an end. Quotes TBA Notes *The film was intended to have far more deaths in it, as Walter would go after all of the mob and not just David, but that was decided against to retain Walter's sympathetic nature in the film.